


slow and easy

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Relationship Study, sketch - freeform, this is so sh ort im gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he'd never been inclined to others -- never reached his long fingers out, never bore such magnetism towards anyone but jonghyun, jonghyun, and only jonghyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slow and easy

when was it that kibum fell into the mess that was kim jonghyun?

 

he'd never been inclined to others -- never reached his long fingers out, never bore such magnetism towards anyone but jonghyun, jonghyun, and only jonghyun.

 

why?

 

he likes to delude himself into thinking this: it was inevitable. first, eyes glancing and sparking at the studio. then, the brush of his fingers against kibum's jutting hips, right under his cotton sweater. finally, the press of jonghyun's soft lips on his own. in this safe, secluded world, he likes to swim across on his own, into the warmth of jonghyun, away from the buzzing freight caused by trash-tongued netizens.

 

but perhaps it's also this: in jonghyun's hands there is heat -- a soft electricity that he always begged for, a bonfire amidst the frigidity of the moon, a silent energy that dared not swallow him in flames but lull him into tranquil sleep.

 

kim jonghyun is a whispered confession into kibum's ear -- the breeze at five o'clock am. 

 

kim jonghyun is all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> hello i apologize for such brevity but um this is rly more of a sketch set in canon for a multi-chaptered fic im planning that will be set in an au so ah forgive me //hides


End file.
